roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThunderJimmy/GalaxyBusters HQ
Description Hello to you viewers, youtube subscribers, or just the public in general. In my next upcoming youtube series, I will be answering some popular Galaxy myths and rumours that have either misconceptions in them, or plainly have been left unanswered for a long time. For your myth/question to be looked at, there is a format that will have to be followed in the comments section the guidelines: Format for Myth submitting 1. Has to be actual Galaxy related questions, such as prior updates, rules, and strategies for say. This is so we can control what is allowed on these videos and honestly what can be focused upon in game. 2. Gather some sources beforehand - If you have a debate about an issue in galaxy, again, updates, rules, and strategies; make sure you have some tangible evidence that can be used to backup your sources if asked by someone on the wiki about (it isn't just me answering them). 3. Most importantly, don't feel restrained when thinking of a myth to be confirmed or busted the guidelines on language and profanity - Honestly, I want to make this as fun as I can for you guys so we can get the creative juices in our psyches flowing again. I mean, haven't you wanted to ask the most absurd question within the Galaxy community? This series will allow you to do that unrestrained a lot. Memoir In short, this series isn't for me, it really is for you guys, just like those ship reviews and other content that I have done up to now. Honestly people, I want to get back the goodness that this community once had, so whether it be I make YouTube videos, VC with loud music playing, or just getting backstabbed trying to get a quick laugh out of you; I really mean I say this is quite all for you guys amongst the community. Inevitably, this game will dry up in the future, I mean, it is the mindset of humanity, once we've had our fill, we want the best, shiniest, most impressive thing out there...and leave all good experiences in the past. While this may be good in cases of dealing with your demons, while we may leave this game and all of the fun behind...let's not forget about those times where something goofy brought back that old flame in your soul and kept you going through the boring grinding process like most games do. It is a pain from the start, but at the finish (wherever it may be) line, you can recall somewhat of your journey that you took and endured to get where you are now. That is how Galaxy was born, and how it will end; so lets not give up on it just yet, and keep on fighting, which is why I ask you guys if you want to be a part of something bigger, like these mythbuster questions...so we can keep the content and pondering minds of newbies, and folks here out of curiosity interested. I mean, what is Galaxy to you, a game, a community, a set or rules, a dictatorship, fun, chaos, madness, regret, loss, an adventure, joy, victorious battle cries, salty vengeances, factions, and more...or is it something else that cant be tangibly and intangibly described. This my friends...is Roblox Galaxy as a whole, and I'm glad to be a part of it with you. Category:Blog posts